1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving lens in a camera. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for supporting an auto-focus and zoom of the camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera such as a normal digital camera, a digital camera provided to a mobile terminal and a latest digital camera and the like is equipped with an auto-focusing function and/or a zooming function.
For the auto-focus or zoom, the camera is provided with a step motor, a voice coil motor or the like.
So, the auto-focusing or zooming function of the camera can be implemented in various ways such as a step motor driving system, a voice coil motor driving system and the like.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a camera lens drive according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lens drive according to a related art consists of a digital signaling processor 1, a lens drive unit 3 and a camera module 4.
The camera module 4 consists of a lens 4a and a camera sensor 4b. 
The lens drive unit 3 moves the lens 4a of the camera module 4 according to a control of the digital signaling processor 1.
The digital signaling processor 1 controls the lens drive unit 3.
The control of the lens drive unit 3 by the digital signaling processor 1 is based on a video signal inputted from the camera module 4. And, the lens drive unit 3 is controlled according to a users manipulation of the camera.
The step or voice coil motor drive system is generally applied to the lens drive unit 3.
The step motor drive system facilitates a drive control and enables a fine adjustment in performing the auto-focusing and/or zooming function. Yet, at least two motors are needed to perform the auto-focusing and/or zooming function in general. So, a product cost rise is inevitable, an overall device volume increases, and power consumption is raised.
And, the voice coil motor drive system is relatively cheaper than other drive systems. Yet, the voice coil drive system facilitates the implementation of the auto-focusing function only but has difficulty in implementing the optical zooming function.
Hence, the demand for a further developed device for the auto-focusing and/or zooming function rises.